


Boys and their Toys

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Magical Vacation (Video Games)
Genre: Because I Said So!, Gen, I am so sad, Let the bad guys be children!, This is only the second story in this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Brie Pourri would never understand boys and their fascination with children's games.(Old work cross posting from FF.net)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but pretty decent in my book.  
> Take all of the main bosses you fight in the game and turn them into children, and boom, here's the story! (I know they more than likely did not know each other as children, but none of my fics are canon so...)
> 
> Might be OOC but I tried. Again, this is old, and I've only edited it slightly to fix some childish and awkward grammar (I never did proof read my work as much as I should have).

Brie Pourri would never understand boys.

Blowing a strand of strawberry-blond hair out of her face, she watched as the four boys she hunt out with were obsessing over a video game. From what she had heard, the boss battles were pretty difficult to get past, which was probably what they were yelling about now.

Normally, she wouldn't have cared (much), but considering Kale, the boy who rarely showed interest in trivial entertainment like video games was watching, just as interested as the others, she wondered what was so fun about it that they were going nuts over it?

"Get them on guard! He's going to use that spinning attack again!" Gil Mudflap cried, pointing his purple finger at the small screen. He pulled his shell hat over his face, not wanting to watch. His purple skin was quite oily, and he could let out the most atrocious smell at anytime, much to the displeasure of his friends. Gil was also the biggest out of all of them, which he griped about often.

"No, if you go on guard, then you'd die, use that gummy toad! Heal your person!" Chard said, pushing his sunglasses up higher. He never liked people seeing his face, so he always wore a pair of large, dark sunglasses. Brie wouldn't be surprised if he wore them to sleep! The only people who have seen his face are his parents and the boy playing the game (for reasons no one knew) He gripped his wavy blonde died locks of hair in frustration.

"Both of you shut up. Let Abalon do what he wants, those were the choices you made, and did you beat him?" Kale finally spoke up, silencing the other two boys quick. As if Chard was bad, you could only see the left side of Kale's face, mostly just his eye. The rest of his face was covered by his long, dirty blond hair. At least you could see half of Chard's face! It didn't help he was constantly wearing a baggy hat and clothes.

"Come on, give me the power up!" Abalon Demar muttered, using his finger to touch the bottom screen. Out of all four of the guys, he was the most feminine of them all. Not in the way he acted, oh no, not that, but the way he looked. His long blue hair was actually down today, instead of the two ponytails he usually wore them in. Also his pants were loose around his feet, instead of puffed out. He also had a lithe frame, and with all that added together, he could easily be mistaken for a girl.

Abalon leaned backwards a bit, sticking his tongue out in determination. From where she was standing, Brie was able to see Chard put his hand on Abby's back, making sure he didn't fall over the wall he was sitting on.

Huffing, Brie put her hands on her hips, making sure her epee didn't get caught on her dress. She watched them for a minute, seeing Kale lean in a bit more to get a better look, Gil frantically pointing at the screen, Abalon pushing Gil's hands away so he could see the screen himself, and Chard coaching Abalon, almost in a demanding tone, giving him support. Also, Brie wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she could've sworn she saw Chard rubbing Abalon's back for a second. Shaking her head, she finally walked over to the four boys, who had been oblivious to her presence.

"What are you weirdos doing?" She asked loudly, causing all four guys to jump. Chard got into a weird fighting position, Gil shrieked, letting out a foul smelling odor, Kale flinched and turned to glare at her. Abalon had hit a wrong button when she made her presence known, and fell forward from the ledge, landing on his knees.

"Sheesh Brie, give us an even bigger fright next time why don't you!" Gil breathed out, still trying to calm his heart. Kale said nothing and looked away in annoyance. Chard loosened his stance a bit, and gave her a wary glance.

"Hey! I beat it!" Abalon said, grinning like a fool at the screen. All three guys looked down at him for a moment, then were crowding around him in disbelief. Brie rolled her eyes, and noticed a box on the ledge. Picking it up, she gave it a once over. 'Magical Getaway' was written across the top, and a few characters where riding on meteors underneath it. She placed the box back down on the wall, then shook her head.

"Boys and their toys…" She mumbled under her breath, then walked away as Abalon flaunted his success to the others. She had a fencing lesson, and she rather go their then keep watching the four boys behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com


End file.
